Live From Camp Kikiwaka
"Live From Camp Kikiwaka" is the twentieth episode in Season 1 of BUNK'D. It aired on May 13, 2016. This episode scored 1.29 million viewers. Overview When Gladys announces that Camp Kikiwaka may close, Emma, Xander and Lou host a live stream to try and save the camp. Plot The episode starts out with Gladys announcing that she has some shocking news through her megaphone. Zuri and Ravi, jokingly guess that she got stood up on another date, which happens every weekend. Gladys then revealed that after this summer, the camp is shutting down permanently. Tiffany asks why the camp is closing and Gladys says its closing because there weren't enough applicants for next year. Two things happen at Camp Kikiwaka every summer. Someone gets food poisoning and Gladys says the camp is going to close. This according to Lou, who tells the others not to worry when Gladys announces that this will be the last summer at camp. While food poisoning is more or less certainty when Gladys shows off the camp’s new website it becomes painfully obvious why there haven’t been any registrations for the next summer. The new promo video for the site is one long 1980s cliche complete with phrases like “nuclear arms race,” “hacky sacking,” “totally tubular and “acid washing jeans.” Emma, Xander, and Lou decide the best way to update the video with something from “this century” is to host a webcast. But the webcast hits a snag when Gladys starts auctioning off items in the camp right in the middle of the webcast. Bickering between the Ross clan and company only make the webcast worse as people walk off with items Gladys has auctioned off. When Emma and Xander try to show off their tetherball skills, they have to use a brick instead of the tetherball Gladys sells for five dollars. It turns out the best way to make the webcast a success was to not try because when Emma, Xander and Lou inadvertently film themselves making up and having a heart to heart about their friendship the webcast audience responds. Three-hundred camp registrations later, Camp Kikiwaka is saved. The episode ends with an "updated" version of the 1980's video, with Gladys, Xander, Emma, Lou, Zuri and Tiffany dancing. Emma steps out, asking if Ravi is actually recording it, and he says no, as he is watching cat videos. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Guest Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys Absent Cast *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez Memorable Quotes }} Trivia *We find out Lou feels like a third wheel. *This episode is also referred to as, "Live at Camp Kikiwaka". *There was a reference to Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. *After hearing Zuri’s attempt at stand-up comedy, Tiffany calls her Lamy Schumer. *Lou’s way of saying she is mad is to say she is “like a mule chewing on bumblebees.” *When Gladys agrees to redo the camp promotional video, the only change is that she is joined by the campers, who are dressed in 1980s workout clothes. When asked how it’s an update, Gladys says they are going to be doing The Running Man instead of the Moonwalk. The Moonwalk was popularized by Michael Jackson in 1983, the Running Man by his sister Janet Jackson in 1986. Goofs *Xander had mentioned that they first came to camp when they were ten but in the episode "Luke Out Below" they were said to be eight. Gallery Transcript International premieres * July 3, 2016 (Hungary) * July 24, 2016 (Israel) * September 18, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Airing in 2016 Category:Aired episodes